The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to a method of, and means for, attaching the barrel and the receiver of the firearm and securing them together.
Proper alignment of the barrel and receiver in firearms is an important factor bearing upon the reliability, safety, and accuracy of the firearm. It is desirable for the barrel and receiver to be properly aligned and securely joined in such a manner that the two joined components are nearly as rigid as a single member. Prior methods of, and means for, attaching the barrel and receiver include pinning or bolting the barrel to the receiver by means of an external fastener, and attaching the barrel to the receiver by threading. Pinning and bolting do not produce a union that approaches the theoretical rigidity of a single member, thus limiting the accuracy of the firearm. Threading is not practical in firearms adapted to fire rimmed ammunition. Accordingly, a need remains for an improved method, and means for, attaching the barrel of a firearm to the receiver.